Just Another Love Story
by Shisenki
Summary: The love story of Naruto and Hinata after the fourth shinobi war. :) Hope you like it.. (no it's not a one shot:D) I DON'T OWN NARUTO :)
1. The Start

∞_**CHAPTER ONE**_∞

The fourth shinobi war ended and yet Hinata hasn't received a proper answer from her confession. She knows that when the war is over, Naruto will be kept busy and has no time to think over her feelings for him. But no one could blame her. She has been crushing Naruto for years and that admiration transforms into love as she grows from her shy and timid self into a fine kunoichi. She sighed out of frustration. It has been six months, physical injuries are now healed and for some who received a severe affliction in the war, they are now slowly recovering. But the wounds in the heart will be scarred forever. Hinata then remembered the people died in the war. Her serene expression changed into sad one. She saw a great number of dead people and the worse of all; she saw those dead people how they died. Then she remembers her cousin, Neji. Tears are now forming on her eyes. It hurts when seeing people die but it is more painful to see a person close to your heart dies infront of you and sacrificing his life just for yours. She couldn't hold any longer the heavy emotion inside her chest. She bursts into tears and sob quietly.

Hanabi was just passing by and saw her elder sister crying again. She was sure that her elder sister is blaming herself again about Neji's death. But no one accused her about that, not even the clan elders. In war it is expected that there will be big numbers of deaths and also it is expected that there is someone dear to you will die. Maybe her sister knew that but maybe because of years that their family kept on rebuking her for all the failures happened and instead denying the blame she humbly accept the faults even it is not her own doing. Hanabi envies her sister not like she would voice that out. She has lots of pride being a Hyuga and all. She envies her sister for being forgivable to everyone who wronged her. Hinata forgives their father and the clan elders for abusing her both physically and verbally. Hinata forgave Neji when Neji tried to kill her during the Chunin preliminaries. Hinata forgave to those people who see her as a weak and shy kunoichi and proved them all wrong during the fourth shinobi war. Hinata is a forgivable person, a very good person. She even loved a Jinchuriki. Her sister is a very wonderful person. They are fortunate to have her in their family and the one will have her will be very lucky as well. Hanabi approached her sister. Hinata felt someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found Hanabi. Hanabi's expression pained when she saw her sister red in all that crying she made. Hanabi found no words to start on comforting her instead she hugged Hinata believing this is enough to console Hinata. Hinata was startled at the action of Hanabi but she continued her crying on her sister's bosom.

From a far, Hiashi is watching his daughters. He felt a pang of pain in his chest. He wished he could love his daughters like any father would but he had done the other way around. During Hinata's early childhood, he would beat her until she cannot stand any longer in their training. He would discriminate her and compare her to her cousin, Neji and her younger sister, Hanabi. He even accepted the decision of the clan elders to remove her position as the heiress and gave her to Kurenai. Then he focuses his plans on Hanabi. He trained her to be a real Hyuga. Ever since Hanabi learned how to walk, he then started training her. He always reminds Hanabi that if she will not get any better in every meeting they will have, he and all the Hyuga clan will also label her weak just like her older sister. Hanabi wanted to be accepted and doesn't want to have the same fate like her sister, so she did everything her father and the elders' wants. She then becomes a living ice-princess. Now, seeing his daughters in the garden made him also remember his wife, Hikaru. Hinata is like his wife; caring, forgivable, a great kunoichi and a medic-nin. He was devastated at the loss of his wife that he then shuts everything related to Hikaru especially Hinata. He silently retreated himself to his quarters when both of the girls lay asleep under the cherry blossoms shade.

* * *

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

* * *

Naruto is having a hard time inside his office. Three months ago, he was declared the Rokudaime of the new rebuild Konohagakure. Finally, his dream to be the Hokage is fulfilled. He was happy to be the Hokage and of course at the same time dreading that he has become one. So now, he knew why the Old Hag refused to become the Hokage at first. His status doesn't concern on doing missions except when the situation calls to have him there and take action but instead having his butt stuck on his swiveled chair and doing tons of paperwork. Well, he could manage on signing everything in an hour but he needs to read the entire damn document. It was just his first three days when he loses his sanity to all the paperwork. He then appointed Sai to become his assistant like Shizune to Tsunade. Sai, at first was about to refuse Naruto's offer, but upon seeing him he felt sympathy and so he accepted the job. With Sai by his side he is now doing everything in order. The first thing he did was that he assigned Shikamaru to be one of the council and have his place higher than the council elders' position. The elders argued with that but Naruto made a point that during their previous guidance to the village, many horrible things resulted in their decision. Shikamaru thought it was troublesome but of course for the sake of the village he would accept the position. Then, the alliance with the other villages and countries across the border of Land of Fire was another major event in the Konohagakure. Many became their allies after the fourth shinobi war. Who wouldn't make treaty with the Famous Hero, Naruto Uzumaki, must be deaf and blind for not knowing. Naruto head's became big afterwards but of course Sakura scolded him. Sakura is the new medic-nin of the hospital. Many said that her abilities surpassed the former Hokage. She was quite flattered over that statement but since she has to be a good example for the Rokudaime, she humbly decline it. Sakura is currently dating the ex-Avenger, Sasuke Uchiha. It was not very shocking that they are together. They both already have mutual feelings before Sasuke left the village years ago. Sasuke is now again a citizen of Konoha and also an ANBU captain. Many villagers are still wary of him before but now they accepted him because of their Hokage's influence and Sasuke's own way of protecting the village. To think of it, all the Konoha 9 changed and has fulfill their dreams or they are now satisfied with what they have now. Ino being the only heir of the Yamanaka Clan is taking serious training to be one. Ever since her father died in the war, she became more mature in the sense she would only buy significant things during her shopping spree but nonetheless she is still Ino before. She is also an ANBU under Sasuke's squad much to Sakura's horror. But Ino is currently with Choji, much to everyone's surprise. They know that Choji has a crush on Ino but they never did imagine them together. Choji is a teacher of the new generation's genin. He is assigned to Team 8. Lee continues his training with Gai. They are now, travelling across the desert to Sunagakure to challenge the Kazekage. Ten-Ten became also an ANBU captain. She was also known as the weapon mistress in all countries in the world. Kiba and Shino became the head of the ANBU tracking team squad. Both are now on mission at the borders of the Land of Fire. Hinata is a Jounín yet she didn't became an ANBU instead she is a medic-nin and she has a pharmacy near the hospital. It is said that all her herbal medicines cure many illnesses and wounds fast. She is also a teacher in the academy like Iruka.

Now back to his work. He was having a hard time in understanding the text written on the scroll he is holding. It was a message from one of the allied country. The person who wrote this used deep Kanji words that made Naruto's head ache. He could not decipher any information written there. He have enough of this, there are piles of paperwork waiting for him to finished and reading and understand the letter would just waste his time in completing his task. He tossed it into the air and grabbed a pen and a paper to begin his job. Sai noticed the fallen scroll and picked it up. Naruto is busying himself flipping many pages of a certain document. Sai approached Naruto, "Naruto, this letter might be important. You should read it first before resuming on your duties." Sai said showing the scroll. Naruto glared to Sai and passed his deathly glare to the scroll. If only he could burn the piece of parchment paper into dust just by looking on it. Naruto sighed and grabbed the scroll; if Sai said it then he should do it. He opened it again and read the deep Kanji words.

**Letter:**

**Dear Rokudaime of Konohagakure,**

**Hope you have a good day for today. We are requesting if we could take a lovely vacation there in your village. We heard many wondrous comments about the Hidden Leaf Village. I was hoping you would welcome me and my son on our coming if ever you agreed upon our staying. Thank you for your lovely consideration in reading this letter. May Kami bless you many bountiful things. **

**From the Land of Water,**

**Lord Matsutake Imoju**

Naruto want to bang his head on the wall. It was just a request of staying and they have used an abysmal Kanji words to write. He then sighed in defeat as he writes a reply to the letter. He called an ANBU and tasked him to deliver the message. The ANBU nod as he disappeared. He slammed his back on his swiveled chair and turned it around the huge windows. Outside he could see the lights coming out from every building. It was starting to get dark and people are starting to go home and have a hearty meal with their own families. He then looked over the pharmacy near the hospital. The lights are on and many are buying medicines. 'Hinata…' He thought of her. Ever since the war ended he was too preoccupied. He didn't have time to think over her feelings and it is already too much long. Maybe, Hinata might consider the long silence as a rejection. He doesn't want that. Hinata was one of the people who loved and care for him. He promised himself on clearing his schedule tomorrow to talk to Hinata. He wants to stay friends with Hinata as much as possible. He cared for Hinata like any comrade does. He wasn't sure if he has the same feelings about her but as much of now he wants his situation with Hinata be solved. Because the last time they met, they have this awkward tension that he kept on avoiding her and anything about her. Now, he thinks of it, he was being a jerk for avoiding her. Well, he silently hopes that tomorrow he could talk to Hinata about her confession and their relationship from now on.

* * *

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

* * *

_Hello this is a story about my love for the NARUHINA pairing! I am revising all my stories since it came out horrible. Hope you would like it and I hope my next update would be SOONXD because I am not really good at these kind of stuffs. I hope you, my dear readers, can understand that I am not that good at writing. I might even considering a beta but let's see if I could make it till the end. __ Hopefully, I could because I haven't yet done that. I am very much excited for the reviews__). Well, our exams just ended and today we have our physical examination in soccer and I am proud to say, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!XD Hope that my team members saw my effort on defending the goal. HAHAHAHA__ Well, some of my idea in this story is borrowed. I hope that you wouldn't mind it__ I owe you a lot since you are and your story is my inspiration in making this. Thank you for appreciating and you may have a happy weekends and May God Bless you always!XD ~Shisenki Elballerina =')⓱_


	2. A Talk With The Father

∞_**CHAPTER TWO**∞_

It was a sunny day for Konohagakure. Naruto happily strolled at the streets of Konoha to the Hyuga household. Yesterday, he begged Shikamaru to convince the council to give him a day off. Shikamaru was reluctant to do his favor but since Naruto is doing his job very well, somehow he deserves a good rest. But apart from that Sai took his entire job today since the paperwork really needed the attention and cannot be left. Sai wasn't happy about it but Naruto explained his sudden leave. Sai just sighed in defeat. Sai, because of the great times he have spent with the Konoha 9, fully understands what Naruto is explaining. He like any ninjas became mature also. Sai would just let Naruto through with this but if Naruto asks again for another vacation, definitely, Sai would make sure that Naruto finishes the two-day paper work in just one whole day so Sai could also take a day-off. Naruto thanked Sai for understanding and doing his job for this day. Naruto even promises himself that later on, he would buy Sai a gift of new art materials. Now, he is on his way to the Hyuga clan's residence. The villagers, who saw Naruto, greeted him in enthusiasm. Naruto greeted them back and he even made a stop at Ichiraku for some delicious ramen. Teuchi was happily serving a ramen to a customer when he caught sight a familiar yellow head, heading towards the shop counter. His smile grew into a leer when his idea was proved correct. It was the Hokage, but for Teuchi, it was the kid who always plays pranks and loves his ramen, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto sat at one of the vacant high chairs of the counter table and lean his arms on it. "Well, what a pleasure surprise, Hokage-sama. It's been awhile since you've made some stops in here." Teuchi started the conversation as he dry the newly washed bowl with a clean towel. Naruto sheepishly smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Come on, Teuchi. No need to be formal. Well, I was very busy these past months and you know how much I love your delicious ramen that I even made Sai get one for me but I was caught by Sakura-chan and banned me from eating one." Naruto said and sighed as he remembered how Sakura almost end the Uzumaki-Namikaze line. He shuddered at the very memory. Teuchi just laughed at Naruto's expression. He knew too well that Sakura often times beat the living daylights out of Naruto. Naruto set aside the terrifying happening when he noticed that Ayame has not yet appeared and greeted him and the other customers like the usual. "Hey, Teuchi, where's Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked the middle-aged man, "Oh. Ayame is working at the pharmacy." Teuchi said absent-mindedly. Naruto was surprised at the gain information, "You mean, she's working at Hinata-chan's pharmacy?" Naruto again asked interested to whatever answer Teuchi will give. Teuchi was offering a drink to a customer while he answered Naruto's question, "Yup. Ayame wanted to try a different work other than making ramen. She also wanted to be a pharmacist since she is good at memorizing things." Teuchi was done serving a drink to a customer and approached Naruto's part of the counter table. Naruto just shook his head while smiling. "Well, I take the usual order, Teuchi!" Naruto grinned as he ordered. "Alright!" Teuchi then swiftly entered the kitchen and another person came out of there at the same time to replace Teuchi on serving the other customers. Teuchi came out with a steaming hot ramen on his hand. He handed it to Naruto's table. Naruto has his eyes wide; it's been months since he has eaten the delicious noodles and no Sakura can stop him now from eating one. He digs in without further ado, not even a single 'Itadakimasu'. It is evident that he is eager on eating his favorite miso ramen with roasted pork fillet. In a minute the ramen is nowhere within the huge bowl. "That was so great!" Naruto triumphly said. Teuchi approached Naruto as Naruto took his Gama-chan out of his pocket. After all these years, Naruto still has his favorite chubby, green-frog wallet with him. Teuchi chuckled at Naruto's display of affection to his wallet. "You don't need to pay Naruto. It's on the shop. Think of it as a congratulation gift since I haven't greeted you after your ceremony as a Kage." The old man said with a smile. Naruto looked at him overjoyed at the sudden offer. "Really?! Thank you, Teuchi-old man! I better be going since I have to go see Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved a goodbye to Teuchi as he lift a noren before he went off his way.

* * *

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

* * *

After a few blocks Naruto walked by, he arrived at the Hyuga residence. He was at awed at what he had seen. The estate was so big but it is expected since it is a clan who lives there. He then walks at the huge gate of the clan's traditional mansion. Naruto had a problem. That is, how could he get someone open for him out there and get Hinata so they could talk. He thought that maybe knocking at the gates loudly and shouting would solve it. For him, it sounded a good idea. Talking about Naruto, he never seems to have a good manners but a good strong impression at his every entrance maybe. Naruto was about to knock the gates when someone opened the small little door which is attached at the big gates of the Hyuga walls. It seems someone had noticed Naruto there. Well, it is bound that Naruto's presence would be found out since they are Hyuga and all. A manly figured around Naruto's age came out. It was Ko, Hinata's and Hanabi's bodyguard. Naruto smiled as Ko came out fully from the small door. Ko bowed respectably before the Hokage. "Hiya Ko! May I speak to Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked happily to the guy. Ko shook his head while saying, "I am very sorry Hokage-sama but Hinata-sama is not here. She is at the Academy doing her duties." Naruto expression saddened that he came there finding that Hinata was not there but later on put an apologetic smile on while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, it's that so? Sorry for the disturbance anyway. I will go at the Academy instead. Thanks by the way!" He was about to head off when Ko halted him. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama but before you leave and see Hinata-sama; Hiashi-sama wants to talk to you about some important matters." Naruto was confused but nodded as Ko guided him inside the big estate. A silent walk towards Hiashi's quarters was definitely one of the awkward moments Naruto ever experienced. There were a lot of manners and etiquettes to follow even in a short stay inside the Hyuga household. He has no experienced about it but ever since he has become the Rokudaime. Naruto adjusted himself in these sorts of customs that he is not really acquainted enough but still he managed a few. Finally, they arrived infront of the Hyuga head's room. Ko gently tapped at the riced-paper wooden door as a quiet yet firm 'come in' voiced out inside the room. Ko slide the door and leave an entrance for Naruto to come in. Naruto swiftly went in as his footsteps creek on the shiny wooden floor of the room. There, Naruto found the Hyuga head sitting upright with a stoic expression like any Byakugan-users have. Naruto unsurely walked infront of the Hyuga head and he sat on the hard floor. "Hokage-sama, sorry if I delay you from meeting my daughter but I would like to discuss some significant matters to you." Hiashi began as Naruto intensely listened. "It is about my daughter. Before you speak and ask question, please let me continue." Hiashi didn't want to be interrupted so Naruto let him. "Hinata, my daughter, she is a very sweet girl. I know… that… I have done cruel things to her and so many clan members..." Hiashi remained unemotional but his eyes betrayed everything. "I love my daughter… but I don't know how to…" Hiashi sighed, "Hope, you would listen this old man's story…" Naruto nodded making the Hiashi go on, "My wife, she always knows what I should do but she left after she gave birth to Hanabi. Hinata is so like her. Many said she is the splitting image and personality of my late wife. It is so true that whenever I see Hinata I see Hikaru." Hiashi suddenly stood up and went to open a slide rice-paper door revealing a beautiful garden. Naruto stared at the beautiful garden which consists of different and marvelous landscapes and a huge Koi pond. "Beautiful isn't it? Hikaru loves gardening and that passion was inherit by Hinata. You should see her flower-pressing books." Hiashi chuckled that left Naruto surprise at such action, "I was devastated at the death of Hikaru that I pushed Hinata away. I behave a monster towards her. It was worsen when she was kidnapped and I killed the Cloud ninja but in exchange of my brother's life." Hiashi soar his gaze towards the garden. "I… I blame everything to Hinata… I was very childish and selfish of accusing everything on a child that is so innocent to this world. I was so consumed by my own anger that my treatment towards her worsen to a different level. It was too late when I realized that she was close to breaking." Hiashi bit his lip. He then remembered how Hinata cried herself to sleep. Her wailing was so heart-quenching that even strangers would cry and feel pity for the girl. "All those years of maltreating her, she never once complained about any of it. But at the point when Neji died, it was the trigger to her all pent up emotions…" Hiashi sadly glance back at Naruto. "Hokage-sama, I love my daughter and I am truly sorry for everything I have done." Hiashi faced Naruto. "If I may not be rude, Hiashi-san… But all these things you've said to me should directly say to Hinata-chan." Naruto advised the tired looking man. And so unlike Hiashi, he smiled sadly as he again looked at the garden. "You are right, Hokage-sama, but my daughter doesn't need my words of comfort…" Naruto was confused at this. Who child would not want words of courage given by their father? But this is Hinata's case. "She needs words of strength from someone special. Hanabi couldn't do that because she is not always there for her Onee-chan. It is impossible for me because I was one who causes her heart ache. Not also her friends, since they only understand little about her life. But you…" Then again Hiashi turned around and locked gazes with Naruto and said, "I am well aware that Hinata is infatuated to you for a long time…" This time Naruto looked everywhere as he avoids Hiashi's well-knowing eyes, "And I know she has confessed to you…" Naruto was beyond red at the revelation as Hiashi continued, "No worries I won't interfere my daughter's love affair. It is as much I could do." He smirked as Naruto's face was very alike to a tomato. "I would like to ask you a favor, Hokage-sama." Hiashi's toned turned into a serious one. Naruto quickly recovered and faced him with determined look, "I know this is very big to ask but for my daughter's happiness, I would like you to help her recover and heal her emotional wounds." Hiashi approached where Naruto seated and knelt beside him and out a hand on his shoulder. "Please. Only you can help Hinata at this kind of state. She's been working non-stop to get rid of the pain and crying on endless night when she thought nobody is listening. I couldn't bear any more of it. Please, you're my daughter's only hope to find peace within her." Naruto understand everything. He knows that it would ruin his uptight schedule but to help a dear friend is more important than doing loads of paperwork. Naruto all of a sudden stood and made a nice guy pose, "Don't worry, Hiashi-old man. You can count on me on that. Dattebayo!" Hiashi ignored the 'old man' calling as he smiled gratefully to the Young Orange-Hokage. "Thank you, Naruto. You make this tired clan head happy." Naruto grinned and all of a sudden he remembered why he was on a day off, "I'm sorry Hiashi-san but I must meet with Hinata-chan. Don't worry, I can take it from here." He left in a speed. Good enough that the Hyuga's are not really that tight now and Naruto is a world hero. Hiashi silently looked at the garden that was used to be tended by his wife and now his eldest daughter with care. _'Hikaru, this time around, I will set things right.'_ Then he closed his eyes as the breeze touched his pale skin. "I love you, Hikaru." Hiashi whispered into the wind.

* * *

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

* * *

_Hello, I know it is kind of short but hope you like it. I don't have time to review the whole chapter but it is upto you if you like this latest chapter. I am very much happy that many followed this fanfic and hope that you continue on following it. May you have happy weekends. –Shisenki Elballerina ='_) ⓱


	3. I Will Take Your Shift

∞ _**CHAPTER THREE ∞ **_

Naruto mastered his father's god-like speed and uses it to arrive immediately at the Academy grounds. There he was welcomed by joyous laughs of the children and parents. He felt proud at the fruits of his works. He grinned like an idiot when he spotted a certain bluenette leading a group of kids outside the building. As he observed, Hinata was smiling and laughing with the children while holding a chart. He saw how brightly smiling the young kunoichi as the kids chased each other at the grounds. He concluded that they were outside to do their shuriken performance like any basic ninja moves is being taught inside the Konoha Academy: School for Ninjas. The soon next generation shinobis continues to chase each other, while Hinata is following them behind, still smiling. Naruto was about to go over where Hinata was and greet her but Hinata stopped at her tracks that made Naruto also stop moving forward to her. He noticed the beautiful smile is nowhere seen on her pink lips but a grim frown. Even at the far away distance, Naruto definitely saw glitters forming at the end of her eyes.

A minute, she was having fun and well enough with her students but right now, Naruto saw the opposite of the earlier behavior. He, unknowingly, his body moved on his own and step out towards the very area of the School. The people seemed to notice their blond Hokage as their eyes glistened with pure joy at seeing him there at all places. It is very rare for a higher ranked person to go outside and mingle with many various people. One and another and another went to Naruto and welcomed him as all of them crowding the path of the now suffocating War Hero. The fuss didn't go noticed to Hinata as she kept her focus on her pupils. One of her pupils stopped running as he point towards the forming crowd, "The Hokage!" he exclaimed and all of the children including Hinata turn their heads. The young shinobi trainees turned wide eyed as they recognized the orange cloak and blond hair of the person being crowded upon by many people.

* * *

In a flash, the kids joined the large number of people hovering over the poor lad, still exclaiming in excitement 'Hokage, the Hokage is here!' Hinata was surprised that Naruto is outside the vicinity of his office. At what she heard, Naruto is stuck inside the tower doing countless of paperwork. The last time they saw each other when it was Neji's funeral. The thought just sadden her. She looked away from Naruto and the people with him, fighting tears to stream down her face. She is already tired of crying yet it seems the water inside her is endless. The chart that she was holding went to her chest and she wrapped it with her arms. She tightly embraced it as if her life depended on it.

Naruto, tried to breathe, for once he missed the sunlight in all of the times he wakes up by it. He was at the verged of dying. He now understood the feelings of a certain black-haired sharingan holder. Well, his situation is far worse that Sasuke's was. He has male fan and we do all know male weighs twice a healthy female. Naruto may be the Child of Prophecy and possess ultimate power but his power has no against the mob of fans. At the point he has no strength to carry much longer that a certain familiar voice came to his rescue. "Oi, Oi, Stop crowding over the Hokage. You'll kill him before he ever gets laid." At that everyone laughed and apologized to Naruto as they dispersed somewhere. Naruto lay there disheveled while looking at his old sensei with playful grin.

"Well, isn't this a very surprising visit Naruto? I thought that you had your ass glued on that chair used by Tsunade-sama?" Iruka gave Naruto a helping hand so Naruto can stand without difficulty. Naruto smile widen at his old teacher's question. "Nope, it wasn't glued in the first place. It was taped." Naruto's joke was a bit corny that Iruka laughed at Naruto's lame pun. "You have too much Sai environment Naruto that your joke sucks." Naruto made an expression of horror as Iruka just laughed again. "So… what leads you here to all places in Konoha?" Iruka asked the blond boy as he regains his composure. Naruto get over the fact his jokes weren't that funny anymore at Iruka's opinion and looked over to Hinata who was now talking to a parent. Iruka followed at where Naruto's eyes landed on. Then his gaze fell to his co-worker and old student, Hinata Hyuga, who is talking to a parent. Iruka had heard rumors about Hinata confessing her love to Naruto during the Pein Invasion but he believed rumors are not true. But at the way Naruto gazing at the lovely girl just a few meters away, seems like there some truth from the gossips.

* * *

"So… you and Hinata, like an item already?" Iruka asked out of curiosity. Naruto heard it clear and his face goes deep red. Somehow, he keeps on blushing today and Tsunade said heat is very bad for the health. "No! No, no… I am… I…"Naruto stammered and it was quite unlike for him to act that way. He was acting like how Hinata acts whenever she is near him. Iruka chuckled at how the position of the two little love birds changed. It was used to be Hinata, acting giddy around the dense Naruto. Now, it is Naruto being flustered all around when talking about Hinata. The amused sensei nudged the orange-Hokage to go where Hinata was. Naruto just grinned wearily.

Naruto approached Hinata in somewhat shy-boy manner. Hinata was facing back at Naruto. She just finished talking to a parent and now was instructing the kids how to hold a shuriken and what are the dos and don'ts while using it. The kids who are attentively listening to their beautiful sensei cannot resist looking over behind her. Then out of joy and excitement one student point where Naruto is and exclaimed, "The Hokage!" Hinata turned around swiftly and came face to face the blond man. Their distance was just inches away. Hinata and Naruto could feel each other's breathes. Typical Hinata, she blushed but not like before. She just blushed lightly as she backed away from Naruto.

Naruto was relieved that they are far from their close range but something deep inside him felt a little disappointed over the fact that Hinata's blush decreased and she move backwards immediately away from him. Then, out of the blue, Hinata's pupils started to cling on him. Naruto for the second time of the day was pinned down and being bombarded with many questions about his action in war and his tales of adventures. Hinata giggled softly as she watched the Hokage struggle to get up without harming the little soon to be ninjas of Konoha. She then abruptly stopped when she caught sight that Naruto is near defeat, she soon approached the children.

* * *

"Oh my, oh my… my dear little Konoha-nins, please be kind to our dear Hokage and let him stand. It is much better, if Hokage-sama could tell his amazing story life if he is in a more comfortable position, neh?" Hinata sweetly said to her young students, who looked at her and smile as they followed her instruction. Naruto was amazed as how every wild and rather lively kid listened to Hinata's soft and motherly instructions without a single complain. He was a little sadden at the part Hinata was very formal towards him. Usually, it would be Naruto-kun. Naruto dusted himself off as he stood in front of the Hyuga beauty. Hinata silently watched his every move. Then silence came over to them when they made an eye contact. Naruto was about to speak when a little kid interrupted him.

"Naruto-sama, will you teach us how to use your sexy-jutsu? Papa said it was your strongest jutsu ever!" A young boy that has a shaggy brown hairdo asked. Hinata found herself blushing, 'Se-Sexy-Ju-Jutsu? Strongest?!' she heard about it and saw it once. And in her opinion it is a bit bold of a jutsu. Naruto grinned and made a thumbs-up sign to the boy and said, "It is one of my strongest jutsu!" clarifying that he has many more awesome and amazing skills and techniques other than that. Then the kids went 'wow' and 'whoa'. "Will you teach us someday, Naruto-sama?" the little boy earlier asked hopefully. Naruto smiled widely and said happily, "Of Course!" then all the children went, 'yey' and 'cool' and 'awesome' in their own wild shouts.

Hinata took the time as her kids went distracted about the turn events of having Naruto as their sensei in that jutsu. "So, Hokage-sama, what made you come here?" Naruto cringed at the politeness of Hinata. Well, she is very polite since they were kids but they were friends and Hinata always refer to him as Naruto-kun, not Hokage-sama. "Hinata, please enough of formalities. I'm your friend!" Naruto strained the word friend to make Hinata know that they are close. But it meant another way for Hinata. By friend means they just friend-friend; stuck to that zone. No possibilities that they will ever be together.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I thought that you might like to be called as Hokage-sama." Hinata slightly bowed her head and apologized. Naruto felt he was very old. "No, no, no. Yup, I did like being called Hokage-sama but please we've known and grown together for many years. Just call me Naruto-kun like you used to, like everyone does or just call me Naruto, no suffix at all." Naruto smiled while blushing lightly. Hinata smiled at him sweetly. He is so handsome and attractive that she cannot help herself to be bewitched by his charisma and charm. She scolded herself when she found out that she is daydreaming about her and him being together and possibly forever.

Naruto didn't want to waste time. It is now or never so, he straightened himself as he made an eye contact with seriousness filled his deep cerulean eyes. "Hinata, I came to talk to you; privately." Hinata gulped in nervousness. She felt like she is drowning to those alluring and demanding eyes of his. She scolded herself again for being such a school girl in front of his sight. "B-But, I-I c-can't l-leave them. I h-have class r-right now!" she stuttered as her cheeks grew red and red. Naruto eyes became sad and his mouth forms a frown. Hinata was right. She is still working and she can't go with him just then and there. She is a teacher to the future ninjas of Konoha. If he arrange again for another day-off h is sure it would be hard to get since this first time was barely managed to go through.

"I will take your shift today, Hinata." Iruka heard their conversation and Naruto owes him big time for this opportunity. Hinata looked at Iruka in surprise. "Really? Is that ok for you Iruka-san?" Hinata asked her previous sensei. "Of course! You and Naruto have fun, ok?" Iruka playfully shooed them away. Hinata bowed in respect and turned to Naruto. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei! You're the best! Come Hinata, Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist and made a mad dash to a place he wanted Hinata to see. Hinata just obeyed at his every movement and let Naruto take him to a place she is not aware of.

Iruka smiled as both figures faded then turned around as he was greeted by kids with big eyed observing the whole ordeal. He found it adorable and scary. "For this generation of ninjas, I find all of you are quiet and observant. Mind telling me what's in your small heads?" He squatted down at the children's height level. One violet haired girl voiced out, "Sensei, Is Hinata-sensei Hokage-sama's girlfriend?" He was surprised at the thought of the little girl and smiled. During Naruto's generation, they were already open minded about crushes and anything about love and hearts so it wouldn't be surprising that this kids knew also those thigs. "Is that what you want to ask?" He asked the whole class as their tiny heads nod. He sighed and said, "Well, let's say, if time permits, they will be." He gazed back again where the two people went and back to the kids. "Ok, resting time is over! Let's throw shurikens!" He stood up and led the class to the training grounds as the kids went, 'alright' and 'yey'.

* * *

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

* * *

Hello guys! Sorry for the slow update. I have many class activities and requirements that need my attention. Hope this new chapter is alright. I haven't reread this and see my typo error so leave a review about it and I will see it there and do some corrections immediately. Thank you for following and making it as one of your favorite stories, Ayrmed , MrBojangles3154 , Nana von Bldsinn , RefusedAngel , Stan-san , Yesi Dm , , l1j1m , awoody8 , hokie26 . Thank you Thank you! May you have happy weekends, my dear readers and May God Bless you always! Sincerely yours, Shisenki Elballerina =') ⓱


End file.
